


Scrabble;

by road_to_dublin



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/road_to_dublin/pseuds/road_to_dublin
Summary: мешок драбблов с нарушениями в таймлайне. внезапно молодо-зелено, здравого смысла нет, ООС и все такое. Микки и Рэймонд - крушиал френдшип, Тренер – вечное, доброе и ПТСР. все плохо-плохо, а потом хорошо;
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	Scrabble;

1

Рэймонд даже в страшном сне не может представить, что согласился по собственной воле провести выходные в ебучей Шотландии. Холод стоит такой, что с каждой затяжкой зубы клацают – его куцая куртка не спасает, хотя по такой погоде и адский котел замерз бы напрочь. 

А еще нестерпимо пахнет морем, кажется, что соль оседает на губах. 

Янки бесит неимоверно – идет с видом человека, который точно знает свою цель. И его цель – Абердин. Этот, если втемяшил что-то себе в голову, то все, тушите свет. 

– Микки, ну на кой хрен? – не выдерживает Рэй, когда они оказываются на рыбном рынке. Блядь, натурально – на рыбном рынке. 

Рэй привык, что не надо задавать Микки лишних вопросов, Рэй привык, что Микки может припереться к его дверям посредь ночи, может притащить с собой мешок травы, мачете, шлюху в беспамятстве или бильярдный стол. Или все вместе. Главное – не удивляться. 

– Надо прицениться, – Микки настолько деловой, что это выглядит комично. Шпана с шиномонтажки хочет прикупить себе яхту формата эконом. – Мне понадобится лодка. 

– Чтобы выйти в море и утопиться? 

Янки хмыкает что-то про хуй там плавал и цепким взглядом изучает смурных мужиков вокруг. Его уверенность граничит с самонадеянностью – это частенько очаровывает. Даже Рэймонда – хотя он одергивает себя периодически. Все-таки он нормально повидавший парень, не хорошенькая цаца, чтобы глазами хлопать. 

Так он себе говорит, по крайней мере. 

– Не кипеши, я быстро, а потом пожрем и маяк посмотрим, – просит Микки, слегка сжимая его локоть. – Только никуда не уходи! 

В толпе он растворяется мгновенно. 

– Вот же влип, – Рэймонд трет глаза и тянется за еще одной сигаретой. И ведь даже еще не представляет себе насколько. 

2

Фараоны начинают пасти их еще на южном берегу. Микки подмигивает и пихает Рэймонда локтем, мол, смотри. Конспиролог из Пирсона так себе, зато физуха у него отличная, да и мозгами боженька не обделил – и сегодняшний вечер он явно не планирует заканчивать в кутузке. 

– Валим на счет раз… – для него это очередная авантюра. Глаз горит, как будто бы он успел курнуть. 

– Два… 

Но Рэймонд-то знает, что Микки трава не берет. Проверено-доказано, даже если специально и на слабо накуривать его нечеловеческой дозой. 

– Три! – Микки чуть толкает его и орет уже через плечо, – НА НАШЕМ МЕСТЕ, ЧУВАК. 

Рэй несколько секунд наблюдает его кучерявый затылок и удаляющуюся фигуру. 

– Какой я тебе нахрен "чувак", – с звериным умилением думает он. 

Даже на пятый год самостоятельного плавания в акватории туманного альбиона Микки остается ужасающим янки. 

3

– Банни, даже думать такого не смей, не то, что говорить, – устало, но достаточно сурово втолковывает Рэй. 

– Но миссис Пирсон правда… 

– Вот чтобы ты не хотел сказать, забудь. Слышишь? 

Банни на две башки его выше и может его через колено сломать не напрягаясь, но он хороший парень, незлобливый, и слушает покорно. Также незлобливо он зачем-то спрашивает:

– А ты сам что ли никогда?

Аккуратно так спрашивает, заранее знает, что глупость. 

– Что я? – Рэймонд вскидывается, но немного наигранно. Банни его не бесит, работает хорошо, хотя только присоединился к их шайке-лейке, а правила он запомнит. – Вот давай, формулируй. Подробно. Что я? Хочешь спросить, заглядываюсь ли я на жену Босса? Ты головой думаешь, нет? 

Банни тушуется.  
Закономерно. Ожидаемо.  
А все потому что нехуй, нехуй жену Босса обсуждать. 

Вечером, уже дома, с бокальчиком бренди Рэй снова прокручивает сцену в голове, думает, вдруг надо было построже. Впрочем, сойдет, Банни – парень что надо, больше трепать не будет. 

Да и что уж там. Наверное, через это все проходили. Когда вылезаешь из помойной кучи и впервые видишь Розалинд Пирсон – можно и лишнего подумать. Так по крайней мере Рэймонд оправдывал и Банни, и многих других. Каждого, правда, воспитывал. Но тут уж как пойдет – он им не нянька. Кто поумнее, те сразу забывали, кто поглупее – ну, они бы и так долго не протянули бы. 

Впрочем, Рэй не помнит – а вот он сам, что подумал? Было ли лишнее? Он и сейчас на нее толком не смотрит. И тогда не пялился, и сейчас не видит. Да, вроде бы красивая. Королева, да. Микки другую бы и не захотел. Но для этого Рэймонду не надо смотреть на Роз, для этого достаточно знать Микки. Его склад ума. Он забирает себе самое лучшее. Он не любит, когда трогают его вещи. Он никогда не изменяет себе, но постоянно меняет все вокруг. 

Он как головоломка, несложившийся кубик-рубика с вечным заводом, который продолжает сам крутить свои грани. Его надо решать по восемь раз в минуту, и так без конца. И вот Микки хочется разглядывать постоянно. 

4

Микки – монополист по складу ума. Он родился без серебряной ложки, но с таким самомнением, что палата пэров может утереться. 

Как будто бы он обладает скрытой волшебной печатью, но нет – уж Рэю ли не знать. Привилегированность Микки рукотворная и в ней нет ничего магического – в конце концов, и Вавилонскую башню строили люди. Другой вопрос, что ничем хорошим это не закончилось. 

Микки плохо умеет отдавать – хотя делится вдоволь. Он делится информацией, деньгами, связями – ноу проблемо, бери все, что выдержит твой хребет. Но вот отдавать – с концами, безвозмездно, и отпускать кого-то с этими дарами? 

Нет, так Микки себя не ведет. 

В нем есть что-то неимоверно детское и капризное. Поделиться своими игрушками, но только так, чтобы играли с ним. Сиди со мной в одной песочнице, пей со мной из одного бокала, ешь еду с моего стола, не отвлекайся, смотри на меня, смотри только мне в глаза, кость от костей моих и плоть от плоти моей, иди со мной до конца и не отпускай мою руку. 

А тех, кто так не хочет, Микки не терпит. 

Рэймонд часто думает – сколько он вложил себя, взращивая Микки. Отогнать эти мысли он не может, но приучить себя справляться с ними – вполне. Главное сильно не загоняться, а то перед глазами начинают маячить картинки в духе старых легенд, и вот уже кто-то клюёт его печень.

5

Дэвид Кэмерон вещает с экрана плазмы, огороженной двумя мраморными колоннами. Звук приглушен, но Микки, расположившийся на диване, смотрит внимательно, будто читает по губам. Рэй периодически блуждает из кабинета в зал, прижимая трубку к уху, так что может оценить внешний вид янки в динамике нескольких часов. А выглядит он как безумец, гений и просветленный далай-лама одновременно. 

– Выпьем? – интересуется Микки, даже не поворачивая к нему головы, когда Рэй в очередной раз измеряет пространство шагами.

Для верности еще хлопает по диванной подушке. 

Рэймонд не прерывая беседы идет к бару – как человек, который точно знает, что где лежит. Молча достает увесистые дизайнерские бокалы и бутылку хорошего шотландского виски. Что там еще нужно? Лед, маленькие щипчики для льда, куда же без них. Рэй отстраненно смотрит на этикетку, которая информирует его о том, что виски – постарше его самого будет. 

– Все, давай, Арчи. Завтра на связи. Привет жене и соседям, – Рэймонд отключает телефон, подсаживаясь к Микки. 

Они опрокидывают первую порцию без всякого дегустационного пиетета. Какой там букет, какая дубовая бочка. Рэймонд не помнит, когда последний раз напивался с этой работой. 

Рэй снова плещет виски по бокалам. Они слишком давно находятся в той реальности, где празднуют победы с вдовой клико по бокалам, а не вдвоем на продавленном диване. 

– Ты ни о чем не жалеешь? 

– Мой друг Рэймонд, тебе ли не знать, что жалость точит маржу под корень. 

Это не тот ответ, который хотел бы услышать Рэй. Но вполне ожидаемый. Микки всегда умел складно заливать, и хрен разберешь – это он всерьез и от души или красуется. Хотя, надо признать, красовался он тоже от души. 

– И тебя туда же, – ласково говорит Рэй, салютуя Микки бокалом. 

За окном уже поздний вечер, все окна распахнуты, пахнет сигаретами, дождем и холодной весной две тысячи пятнадцатого. Рэймонд уже совершенно четко знает, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. И никакие деньги и принципы тут не помогут. 

С таким багажом только хуже – Рэймонд точно знает. Потому что голодная крыса всегда найдет выход. А им двоим – придется повертеться.

6

– Поехали, чего стоишь? – Рэймонд сейчас не в настроении убеждать, а у Тренера лицо невротического типа, которое ясно дает понять - хуй что он сделает без собственного желания. – Ну, блядь! 

Рэй в сердцах пинает что-то, не дожидается реакции и просто ныряет в свой Рэндж. 

– Мужик, не обессудь, но за тобой должок, – бормочет Тренер, забираясь на пассажирское. Впрочем, он только что двоих прикончил и помог затащить в дом, поэтому может позволить себе побухтеть. 

– Сочтемся, – Рэй неопределенно машет рукой, заводит тачку и почти сразу газует. – Пришли ко мне, пришли к Микки. Понимаешь к чему я веду? 

– Конечно. Мне как раз надо к тетке в Дублин сгонять на месяцок. Ей сарай надо построить, вот и Карапузов займу. 

Рэймонд медленно переводит на него взгляд, благо светофор позволяет. 

– Это шутка, – поясняет Тренер. 

– Очень смешно, – вежливо отвечает Рэй. – Если они пришли за мной и за Микки, то они могут прийти к Розалинд. Микки в доках, у него там еще с десяток человек для оркестра. Роз – без охраны. 

– Какой рыцарь не поможет прекрасной даме, это верно. 

Прекрасной даме, ну как же. Хотя и рыцари из них соответствующие. 

– Нужно увезти ее. 

– К тетке, в Дублин? 

Рэймонд чувствует, что у него начинается мигрень. 

– Давай сначала просто доедем и разберемся на месте, – он вообще и сам был не против уехать хоть к тетке, хоть к черту на рога, потому что нахуй так жить. 

– Окей. И какой план? 

– Ну смотри. Есть ты, есть я. Есть два ствола. 

– Звучит убедительно. Жаль, что мы не на моей машине поехали, – на секунду брови Тренера почти страдальчески взлетают. 

– А что там?

– Там столько полезного. Аптечка, монтировка. Запаска. Домкрат, в конце концов. 

– Особенно домкрат. 

– Ну, а куда же без него. Знаешь, сколько раз мне домкрат жизнь спасал? 

Тренер держит максимально серьезное лицо, а Рэймонд впервые за день, да что там, за вечность – ржет искренне, хоть и с истерическими нотками. 

7

– Я не его психотерапевт. 

– И тем не менее. 

Розалинд смотрит на него не мигая, чуть отстраненно. Она совсем не подарок, совсем не леди и дважды просить не будет. Даже несмотря на его преференции. 

Если на то пошло, она в принципе не просит. Но и не приказывает. Удивительная женщина. 

– Почему ты сама к нему не поедешь? – Рэй вроде не спорит, скорее интересуется между делом. 

– Кто-то должен управляться с делами. 

Рэймонд, который прекрасно управляется с делами в отсутствии Микки, только хмыкает. 

– Давай по-другому. Ты можешь сказать «нет», выйти отсюда и с чувством собственного достоинства пойти сводить дебет с кредитом. Но ты знаешь, что Микки сейчас, – она выбирает слово, – не в форме. И ему нужно вернуться к прежнему ритму. И ты поедешь к нему и встряхнешь. Найдёшь его, достанешь из любого гадюшника, откачаешь и будешь кормить его супом с ложечки. И делать ты это будешь не потому, что его женушка волнуется, а потом что тебе самому этого хочется. Не пытайся убедить меня, что в этот раз будет иначе. Ты всегда так делал. И ты всегда так будешь делать. 

Последняя фраза звучит как пощечина. Рэй уже смутно слышит звуки ресторана, в котором они сидят, но вот голос Розалинд внутри его черепа резонирует каждым словом. 

Рэймонд хочет заорать ей прямо в аккуратное фарфоровое лицо, мол, любовь прошла, и я пошел. Но если бы все было именно так, то он бы уже свалил в Австралию, купил ранчо и плевал бы там в полоток. 

– Вот и славненько, – улыбается Роз очень приятно. 

Даже и не скажешь, что она его только что пережевала и выплюнула. 

8

– Слыш, красавчик, твой парень работает вышибалой? 

У Рэймонда буквально сводит зубы. А ведь надеялся на спокойный вечерок. Зато Тренер, флегматично жующий рыбный бургер, даже не напрягается, только сбавляет шаг. 

– Детки, а вы чего так поздно на улице делаете? Мамка-то не заругает? 

Какие-то шкеты в количестве четырех штук их нагоняют и неуверенно пытаются окружить. В большей мере их интересует Рэй, но Тренером они тоже не прочь поживиться.

– Часы хорошие, – скалится один из пацанов. 

– Да, часы заебись, – вместо Рэймонда отвечает Тренер. – А знаешь, милок, что еще заебись? Своим умом на такие заработать. Не убий, не укради, слышали такое? 

Рэй давит в себе комментарий про жену ближнего своего. Впрочем, жены нынче такие пошли, что лучше не связываться. Молодежь, тем временем, обладает куда меньшим тактом – и кто-то из них плюет Тренеру в спину и вызывает нездоровую ажиотацию остальных. 

– Я могу? – интересуется Рэймонд. 

В этот момент на него пялятся все. И Тренер в том числе. Оценивает? Вроде уже должен был насмотреться.

– Но ты же мой гость. 

Это до того странно, что Рэй неловко топчется на месте. А мог бы за это время уже поломать одного из хамоватых мальцов. 

– Секунду, – Тренер что-то активно ищет по карманам. – Подержи, – отдает Рэймонду надкушенный бургер. 

Какая-то комическая хрень, а не потасовка. 

– Дядь, тебе помочь? 

Впрочем, секунд через тридцать помощь нужна этим четверым. Желательно, неотложная. Ну, или хотя бы ближайший травмпункт и постельный режим. 

– Я правда мог быть полезным, – замечает Рэй, глядя на кряхтащих подростков. 

– Ты очень полезный, – Тренер забирает свою булку. – Так о чем я говорил? 

– О том, что пора заканчивать с этими вечерними прогулками и жрать стрит-фуд. У меня дома отличные стейки. 

– Ну, э. Мы так не договаривались.

– Но так тоже можно. 

9

Этот Тренер – занятный кадр. Принципы, пацифизм, ствол – понятно, почему он такой дерганный. Рэймонд бы на его месте тоже ворочался по ночам, с такими-то противоречиями в голове. 

Рэй пробивает его по своим каналам уже после всей этой заварушки, руководствуясь банальным любопытством. Он ожидает прочитать дело отставного военного, но они не обнаруживают ничего. Тогда он пробивает по другим каналам, уже через Арчи – и снова пустота. То, что раньше было любопытством и блажью, становится острым крючком за пазухой. 

Рэймонд не знает с какой стороны подступить, уже всерьез рассуждает, не привлечь ли какого-то отставного аристократа из ручных – чтобы получить доступ к совсем уж закрытым архивам. Ну, виданное ли дело? 

На улице его знают только пацаны, которым он шеи мылит последние лет пять. А до этого он где был? Ирак? Ливия? Сидел? Вышел? Все оставляет следы. Документацию. Рапорты, личные дела. Хочешь избавиться от человека – удали все его профайлы, это будет гораздо больший головняк по сравнению с рядовой смертью. 

К четвергу Тренер материализуется у него в саду. Рэймонд в халате, с кофе (белый фарфор бряцает о блюдечко) и совершенно не готов к встрече. 

– Не хочешь меня пригласить?  
– Что-то расхотелось, если честно, – Рэй задумчиво поправляет очки. 

Тренер мнется, не понимает шутка это или нет и заглядывает в глаза, как заблудившаяся и побитая старым хозяином собака. Но остается стоять на заднем дворе, соблюдая дистанцию. 

– Ты убил тех двоих, – напоминает ему Рэймонд, подпирая дверной косяк. – Тогда еще.  
– Тебя это напрягает?  
– Не меня. Тебя. Должно напрягать. С твоими-то байками.  
– Меня это напрягает, – подтверждает Тренер. – И мне больше не хочется так делать.  
– Почему? 

Он морщится, словно все зубы разом заныли. 

– Давай еще раз. Твое “почему”, оно про…  
– Про то, почему тебе не хотелось бы так делать. Без твоих баек про джедаизм и силу мысли. Почему тебе это не нравится.

Тренер щурится от утреннего солнца и совсем не торопится с ответом. 

– Захочешь зайти, придумай честный ответ, который меня устроит, – говорит ему Рэй. А сейчас у него совершенно нет времени. 

...

Он выходит из дома через пятнадцать минут, в костюме тройке и у него график. И у него есть всего полчаса, чтобы доехать до Сити. Тренер, впрочем, про его график не знает, и обнаруживается сидящим на капоте его Рэнжа. 

– Я скажу, – говорит Тренер.  
– Окей, я весь во внимании. 

Тренер замирает, и вот здесь и сейчас он правда напряжен до судороги. Ему трудно, он не хочет, но он пытается что-то из себя выцедить. Не кокетство, а что-то такое, что лучше держать в чулане со скелетами. 

До того момента, как он начинает практиковать дыхательную гимнастику, Рэй все-таки теряет терпение и сдергивает его на себя. Так, что их лица разделяет пара миллиметров, а у Тренера черные огромные зрачки – не знал бы, решил, что из торчков – и он совершенно не вырывается. Стоит покорно, горячий как печка и дышит мелко-мелко. 

Рэймонд разглядывает его не скрываясь, с напором, неприлично, даже хищно – с таким контактом ни один гипнотизер не нужен. 

– Я сплю плохо, – медленно, буквально по букве сообщает Тренер.  
– После чего?  
– После того мальчика, – он сильно сжимает челюсти и почти скулит. – В церкви.  
– Какого…  
– Не надо, – просит он шепотом. – Не надо. Тебе мало? 

Рэй смотрит в его совершенно черные глаза. Охуенные глаза. И дыхалка ни к черту, а еще Тренер. Рэймонд ненавидит слабость, не переносит людей, которые давят на жалость и начинают рыдать, но здесь и сейчас он даже моргнуть боится – еще пропустит что-нибудь.

– Мне всегда мало. 

Правда, тоже шепотом. 

10

– Щелочь – прекрасно растворяет трупы, – буднично замечает Микки.

– И неплохо чистит трубы, – рапортует Тренер. 

Он не спрашивает, что за херня. Не пытается понять, как Микки попал в его гостиную. В маленьком шкафу у окна – несколько кубков, еще его собственных, таких древних, что неприлично. Пирсон их разглядывает с живым интересом, будто на них, кроме его фамилии выгравирован гороскоп на завтра или расписание скачек. 

Микки похож на ящерицу. Затаился и ждет, пока жертва сама издохнет. Тренер подмечает это и находит забавным. Микки Пирсон же лев. Король! Так, кажется, говорят.

Тренер его не боится. 

Когда Микки прикатил к нему в зал после заварушку – поблагодарить за парней, расшаркаться и сказать, что обиды забыты, вот тогда Тренер нервничал. Не потому, что боялся, а потому что ожидал, что может встрянуть в неприятную историю. Типа, Микки предложит Карапузам работу или предложит отремонтировать его ветхий зал. Отказаться – подписать себе приговор. Если не смертный, то как минимум на серьезные травмы. Тренер, хоть был тренером, наносить и получать серьезные травмы не любил. Опять же, с Рэймондом пришлось бы разбежаться. А он, хоть и был одного поля ягодкой с Микки, был нормальным парнем. По крайней мере, поболтать было можно. Это компенсировало остальное. 

– Как говорите у вас дела? – Пирсон отвлекается от созерцания шкафа. 

– Было нормально. Но и сейчас неплохо. А вам помочь чем надо, Микки? Или вы на рюмашку чая? 

– Рэй говорил, что ты не пьешь. 

– Да? А что еще Рэймонд говорил? 

– Мне скорее интересно, что ты сам мне расскажешь. 

11

На самом деле Тренер – тот еще псих, у которого в голове абсолютно ебейшие игры разума происходят. 

Рэй часто с ним пересекается будто бы случайно, еще чаще – специально. Каждый раз они гарцуют, съезжая с темы. Короче, хуйней маются. Он один из немногих, кто на памяти Рэя так долго игнорирует то, что белыми нитками шито. 

Когда Рэймонд приглашает его выпить, то скоропостижно узнает, что Тренер – в завязке. И семь лет не пьет. 

Когда Рэймонд приглашает его на ужин, то Тренер приходит на следующий день и на завтрак. С рогаликами ждет его у машины, едет с ним до Сити (минус одни испорченные повидлом брюки). 

Когда Рэймонд приглашает его на завтрак, то Тренер пропадает на неделю и все, что он оставляет после себя – записка Праймтайму и ключи от зала (возможно все-таки к тетке в Дублин).

Короче, к моменту, когда Тренер реально приходит к нему на ужин, Рэй уже сыт этим дерьмом по горло. 

– Мне разуться? – а еще он принципиально не пользуется парадной дверью и каждый раз прется через сад.

– И раздеться, – говорит Рэймонд.

Фраза вырывается прежде, чем он до конца ее осмысляет, но получается вполне честно. В конце концов, он может позволить себе прямолинейность? 

– Прям так? – черт знает, что Тренер этим спросить пытается. 

– И так, и сяк, – кивает Рэй. – А я посмотрю. 

С психами лучше соглашаться – и на словах, и в методах.  
Говорят, работает. 

_Бонус трек_

– Ебать, – говорит Рэймонд, едва успевая оттормозиться. Вот вам и добрый вечер. Тут же выскакивает из машины. 

Банни с трудом маневрирует, смотрит поверх плеча и доброжелательно гудит:

– О, Рэй, здорово. 

Откуда-то спереди кто-то из пацанов тренера воровато пищит свое “драсте”. 

– Это что? – только и может спросить Рэймонд. 

Он стоит в распахнутом пальто посреди улицы, снежинки пикируют ему на плечи, вдалеке играет джинг беллз, а Банни вместе с обнаруженным под ветвями Праймтаймом тащат по улице елку.

Нет, не так. Они тащат ОГРОМНУЮ БЛЯДЬ ЕЛКУ. ЭТА ДУРА НАТУРАЛЬНО РАЗМЕРОМ С КОЛОННУ НЕЛЬСОНА, и эти два человека ее просто тащат. 

– Вы откуда ее спиздили? 

– Мы купили, – растолковывает Банни. 

– На кой черт? 

– Так детям в радость будет, – Банни конечно идеальный кадр для того, чтобы спеться с Тренером. 

– И вам сюрприз! – все еще пищит Праймтайм, которого Рэй даже не видит. 

– И правда, как же я без сюрпризов жил. 

– Так это не последний! 

Но в этот самый момент Банни спотыкается, елка заваливается, а Праймтайм начинает верещать уже совершенно искренне. 

– Бля, ребят, остановитесь, пока вы еще не передавили друг друга и вас не задавила машина, – просит Рэй. – И меня с вами за компанию. 

– Но мы тогда опоздаем! 

Рэй даже не спрашивает куда. Все равно понимает, что сбежать не получится. 

– Господь – пастырь мой, но я на такое не подписывался, – сообщает Рэймонд кому-то наверх спустя пару часов. У него в стакане пунш, в нем самом – пунш, вокруг шеи какая-то блескучая херь, Карапузы поджигают петарды, Банни обернувшись в простыню изображает Деву Марию, Праймтайм – младенца Иисуса. 

Обращается Рэй явно ко Всевышнему, но отвечает ему Тренер: 

– Подписывался-подписывался. И вообще за тобой должок.

– Можно я его не на детском утреннике отрабатывать буду? 

Трагические брови Тренера говорят что-то вроде “ну это мы еще посмотрим”.


End file.
